


Funny, Really, What A Little Treehouse Could Do

by Prongs_Smitch



Series: Destiel one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas made lots of memories in this treehouse - both good and bad. Today is the day they have to say goodbye. What will come of it? Pure destiel fluff, high school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny, Really, What A Little Treehouse Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)

_**Present day** _

The old treehouse had seen a lot in its time, that's for sure.

"Dean? Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Cas grumbled as Dean hoisted himself into the rotting treehouse.

"C'mon Cas, one last beer up here before we knock it down?" He offered Cas a hand as he spoke, which Cas gratefully took - he wasn't as young and nimble as he once was.

"It feels weird to be taking it down, it feels like only yesterday that we helped your Dad build it."

"I know, dude." Dean sighed and lent his head on the wood behind him. "Man, we've had some times in this place."

* * *

_**17 years earlier** _

"A little to the left, Dean. Yea- okay, put it down- yep - okay." John Winchester said, leaning over his son to hammer yet another nail in.

"Dad? How much more?"

"We're about half way, kiddo. We could really do with another pair of hands, but your Mother's too busy feeding Sammy."

"What 'bout Cas? The new kid across the street?"

"When did you meet him? Hell, even your Mother and I haven't had a chance to say hi to them yet."

"I saw him when I was in the front yard, asked his name, when he was starting school. Y'know, the usual."

"Dean, you're seven, when did you become a perfect example of politeness? Maybe we should start taking tips from you!" John grinned and ruffled his hair as Dean blushed.

"Shall I go ask him then?"

"Sure, if he wants to help, why not?"

Three hours later and the three boys were sat in the treehouse, finally finished.

"Well, I'd better be heading inside. Your mother will be wondering where I am. Dean-o, dinner at six, Cas is welcome to stay. Thanks for your help today Cas - we'd probably still be building this damn thing without it." John flashed a toothy smile as he climbed down, both the boys nodding their responses.

* * *

**_12 years earlier_ **

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I'm scared."

Dean walked over to his best friend and sat down next to him. "Of middle school? It won't be that bad."

"B-but, what if people hate me, w-what if I can't keep up with the work-"

"Cas, seriously dude, we're gonna be fine. Okay? If people don't like you, their loss. As for falling behind on work, you're the smartest kid I know - if anyone's going to fall behind it'll be me."

"Bu-"

"And before you say it - teachers will love you too. Okay? Lets go in, it's getting cold and my stomach says it's pie time."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Enough of the chick flick moments, c'mon. I'm starving."

* * *

_**11** **years earlier** _

"Shh, its okay, Dean, shh." Cas whispered into Dean's ear, stroking small circles onhis back as Dean sobbed into his arms.

"I-I-just-it's my fault Cas, I shouldn't have brought him up here, I-"

"Dean, stop it. There was nothing you could have done. Your brother is fine and recovering. He fell, that's it."

"I let Sammy down, Cas. I said I'd always be there to catch him - sure, I didn't expect it to be literal, but it just shows I screw up everything. I promised Dad I'd look after him,I've let everyone down, I-I-I." Dean buried his face into Cas again, a new wave of tears being unleashed.

Cas knew this wasn't just coming from his brother falling, it was the pent up emotions of his mother dying, being bullied by that dick - Alastair, it was everything he'd ever bottled away and chocked down. Dean was showing Cas a side he'd never seen, falling apart in his arms. It was his job to put his best friend back together, as Dean had done for him so many times. Cas rocked the young boy in his arms for hours more, not saying a word. Silence was enough.

* * *

_**9 years earlier** _

"God, highschool dude."

"I know. I thought middle school was bad, but it was nothing compared to that."

"One hell of a first day though, eh?"

"If you mean a fire in the lab, a fight in the cafeteria and already being given lots of homework, then yeah, you could say that."

"Wow, Cas. Way to be a downer."

"I wasn't aware we were up, my apologies."

"No - man, I mea- nevermind." Dean sighed. "That Lisa chick was pretty hot though, don't you think?"

"She was rather aesthetically pleasing, yes."

"You have a wonderful way with words, Cas. Truly poetic and beautifu- hey!" Dean said as Cas punched his arm.

"Deserved." Cas smirked.

"Whatever, that still frickin' hurt! You're stronger than you look."

* * *

_**7 years earlier** _

_'I'm gay' That's all you have to say. Just say it. C'mon. Say it in three, two, one. Okay, maybe not. Maybe it's not a good idea, could be a phase right? Yeah, totally just a phase. Uh-huh. Yeah. Oh, who are you kidding? You're_ _gay and too make things worse you fancy the pants off the green-eyed, blonde in the shape of your best friend over there. Literally. God, why does he do that thing with his tongue, that should be illegal, no-one can make reading a textbook look that good, he's sitting on a beanbag for christ's sake ,jesus, no wonder every girl in school wants to date him. Hell, a few guys would give it a fair shot. An-_

"Dude? You okay? You've been staring for a while."

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean if you need to talk you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course."

"What is it th-"

"I'M GAY." The words flew out his mouth, before he'd even had time to consider. Cas crawled closer to Dean. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, if you want me to leave please just say the words and I'll go. I'll never speak to you again if you wan-"

"Cas, shut up." Cas immediately quietened. "I really don't care, Cas, it doesn't bother me."

"It - doesn't?"

"Not in the slightest. You like men, so what? Cas after all we've been through, you though I'd chuck you aside - just like that."

"Well, I thought-"

"Clearly you didn't think. Come 'ere." Dean said, as he pulled Cas to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay - 'gay is okay' or whatever the _fuck_ that saying is."

"Thank you, Dean, thank you."

Cas reluctantly pulled away from Dean and moved back to his original space across the floor. He sat back into his bean bag.

Dean smiled at Cas before going back to flicking through the text book. Cas was ready to leap for joy - he'd done it, he'd admitted he was gay and Dean didn't hate him! Surely, he'd get over this little crush. He'd be able to keep his best thought of that made him happier than it probably should have, but right now, he couldn't care less.

* * *

_**6** **years earlier** _

_Dude, you're in love with your best friend. Just say it. It won't make you gay - and who cares if you are anyway? You could be bisexual. It's just Cas though. Cassexual? Yeah, that could work. Cassexual. Crap - has he been talking this entire time? Man, he has nice eyes. That voice, god that voice, don't even look at his lips Dean. Focus on what he's saying, focus. Yes, Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet to reflect - oh, screw it. I have no idea what he's going on about. None. Just nod, yes, just like that, nod. Okay, not that enthusiastically - you look like a bobble head. Smile. NO - not like that,_ shit, _you probably look like a right creep._

"Dean, you okay? You seem a litt-"

"I love you." Dean mumbled.

Cas' eyes widened. "You - what?"

"I love you." Dean said, louder now, more confident in his words.

"Oh, haha, very funny, Dean."

"Dude, I'm serious. I haven't been listening to a single thing you just said because you look so damn kissable. I really couldn't give a _shit_ about Shakespeare when you look so cute in that trench coat, that thing should be illegal."

"You-You-You... You didn't hear anything I just said for the past half hour?!"

"That's what you took from that?!"

"Dean! You've got to pass this test, that's the only reason we're even studying. I mean, it- _mmmmph._ " Cas was cut off by a pair of hands grabbing his face before Dean's soft lips covered his own. _This was actually happening._ He'd dreamed this moment, so many times. He only knew it was real this time because a dream could never be this perfect.

Dean pulled away slowly, carefully looking at Cas - as if he'd slap him at any moment. The darker-haired boy stood with his mouth open, staring at him.

"Cas? Cas, buddy? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that an-"

"Shut up." Cas whispered.

"-d it was really disrespectful an-"

"Shut up! Dean!" Cas said, louder this time, finally getting Dean's attention. He grew silent. "You're a right idiot, do you know that?" Dean looked at his feet, ashamed. "If you think I haven't loved you all these years then you are far more stupid than I ever took you for." Cas watched as Dean's eyes shot up, hope shining in his eyes. "God, I love you, you stupid, arrogant prick."

"So that? That was okay?"

"That was rather pleasant."

"That- 'that was rather pleasant'?" Dean smirked, his eyes twinkly mischievously.

"Yes."

"Dude, I need to work on my game."

"What do you- _mmmmmph_."

* * *

_**6 months earlier** _

"This looks old." Said Dean, turning towards his boyfriend.

"We really haven't been home in awhile have we?"

"Clearly." Dean threw Cas one of the beers he'd been holding. "Feel like staying a while?"

"Absolutely." Cas grinned.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

"I'm really glad you helped build this, Cas."

"Me too."

"Weird to think how different our lives could've been - imagine if I hadn't worked up the nerve to kiss you?"

"I'm very glad you did."

"Be careful or I'll do it again."

Cas leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean's before pulling away.

"Hey! That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Dean."

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You're a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Now you're a mushy dork."

"But I'm your mushy dork."

"Have you been reading those novels again?"

"...maybe."

Dean chuckled before settling into silence once more. It was a while before either of them spoke and long after that first beer.

"Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

Dean pulled a silver ring out his pocket. "Marry me?"

"Did you even have to ask?"

Dean smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Roaring laughter could be heard throughout the afternoon as the men broke down the treehouse. They didn't need it anymore, it had once provided comfort, quiet, friendship, even romance. They didn't need it anymore. Everything was working out just fine - and they couldn't be happier.

Funny, really, how much a little treehouse could do.


End file.
